


A little secret

by tipitina



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Movie(s), Spoilers for Battle of Five Armies, reference to major characters death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tipitina/pseuds/tipitina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a secret well-kept from Middle Earth. It is said that following one of the greatest battle the lands had seen in a long time, something happened deep in the Earth under the mountain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little secret

There was a secret well-kept from Middle Earth. It is said that following one of the greatest battle the lands had seen in a long time, something happened deep in the Earth under the mountain.

The whispered songs told the stories of a small being, the smallest and the bravest of all, who embarked on a journey not for the weak of heart, of a love story that saw no beginning and thus no end. 

The King went to sleep deep in the Rocks, close to the Ancestors and Aulë. The people said their wishes and their prayers before seeing the King and his heirs to the dark chambers, the walls covered in glowing gems and veined of shining silver.

The little creature was the last one to come near, the last to put a kiss on the forehead of the King Under the Mountain, his tears at the corner of his eyes and the wizard blessed the chambers before closing it down.

The secret was not the ceremony, the secret was not the kiss but the last gift of the Hobbit. 

A entire company of dwarves was there when the time came and everyone of them cried but Bilbo wasn’t there to see it and never did he answer his doors for the ravens coming with messages from his beloved friends. The broken heart wasn’t ready. 

Until a quiet summer day, at four when the door of the smial opened violently, hitting the wall with force and damaging the new plaster. Bilbo came running with his sword in his hand because his instincts didn’t go away with quiet life he got back, no, they stayed with the nightmares.

« Good day Bilbo Bagging » thundered the voices he thought he would never hear again.

His sword clattered on the floor and his mouths opened with shock as before him stood the Heirs of Erebor, whole and smiling as the first time he met them. Bilbo swayed on his feet and took hold of his mother’s glory bow before breaking down. 

And as the arms of the two boys closed around his shoulders, he screamed as his heart would not allowed himself to do since the end of the great battle. Blond and brown hair in his face, warmth under his fingers clamped on their clothes, small words in a foreign tongues in his ears made him calm down.

« You’re dead. Does my mind finally got away from me? »

Kili’s laugh resonated in the hallway.

« No, it didn’t. You say not to knock for tea at four. Did the others misunderstand your invite? » asked Fili.

« No they didn’t » laughed Bilbo

When they finally sat down at the tea table, Bilbo took a big breath.

« What is this trickery? »  
« Sometime miracles happened and sometime they’re made. » smiled Fili

He got to his knees and put an acorn in Bilbo hand with reverence. And if Bilbo hadn’t well versed in gardening he would have thought it was the same one that he put next to the King head.

But this one was greener, newer, so young and full of life, it couldn’t be the same.

« I don’t understand. »  
« Would you come to a new journey with us? The same as before but with less dangerous endeavors. To the Lonely Mountain »

And the secret was close to reveal as the wizard and the Eagles were waiting for the Hobbit on the hills outside Bree. It was quicker and safest but a great deal more cold an adventure as the first one and Bilbo could not help thinking that was a bad idea. His heart could not take any more grief and he wasn’t sure he was prepared to face the mountain and the rest of the company. But here he went with two smiling young and very alive dwarves.

Fili and Kili blindfolded him right before entering the mountain, guided him inside. He could hear people whispering, running and stopping right behind him. Until he was left alone. Hands unknotted the silk from his eyes and Bilbo gasped. 

Just behind an empty throne stood the biggest, greenest, healthiest oak tree he’d ever seen in his life. Acorns on the every branch, a few on the floor, the trunk was thick and the leaves created a cushion so dense he wasn’t sure he could put his hands inside.

« What is this ? » he asked.  
« Your miracle. » whispered a voice in his ear. One he never though he would hear again.

He turned around and faced the mighty king of Erebor, as majestic and beautiful as he was the day they met, when he was only a wandering blacksmith fighting for his people.

« Thorin »

The King embraced him before he could move and Bilbo smelt his hair and hugged him hard.

« How?   
– You gifted us with new life and Aulë and magic blessed us. All because of you, my little burglar. »

The songs told the story of the return of the hobbit to the mountain, of the reign of a King and a burglar who restored balanced to the lands and of an oak under the mountain growing to the light of gems and silver and feeding on the love of its people.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a quick fic that fall on me when I least expected it. I'm posting it before I can think better of it. It's unbetaed and I'm sorry if my english is riddled with mistakes.
> 
> It came to me thank to a few tumblr post about Bilbo leaving the acorn with Thorin body that I saw on northerntrash dashboard.
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
